I'm Slipping
by Never should have happened
Summary: (One-shot) Annabeth is in the Olympics? Percy got no legs? Grover is a doctor? What is going on? Join this short rollercoaster to find not only your tears flowing but your heart breaking. This is a cruel world where gods do not exists. With no god to save what is the point of having the savior of Olympus alive?


"I'm sorry, but you're going to be gone in roughly two hours." My doctor for the past year told me. "There's nothing we can do to help anymore."

I sat there, not really knowing what to feel. How was I supposed to feel? I'm nineteen years old and I've been fighting cancer since the Spring of my highschool freshmen year. Was I supposed to feel something? It's not like I wasn't preparing myself for this very moment six years ago. To be honest, I feel like I have been dead for years already and my doctor's remark was just a crude reminder that I have yet to truly feel what darkness lies beyond the living.

"Percy?" My doctor called out to me. "Percy are you okay?" He had a worried look on his face. I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him the best smile I could give.

"Perfectly fine." I said. I tried to sound as normal as possible. I didn't want to put my six years of preparation to waste. How is it that I have cried so many tears that it feels normal for tears to be running down my face. I can't cry. It's one of the things I've worked too hard to just give up. He gave me one last look before telling me he was going to get my friend Grover to come and share my final moments.

As I waited, the only thing I could think about was Annabeth. She was a mute who made the Olympics for the 100M dash. She would be here, but I told her she'd be wasting her once in a lifetime opportunity on stupid me. Well knowing her, she would have a few more opportunities in her life. Her event was supposed to start in about an hour and a half, and I promised to cheer her on. But by how things are looking right now, I don't really trust myself in making it. I looked at my useless legs, the same legs that almost made me a freshman varsity in track. The same legs that pulled through 2nd in nationals for the 100M dash ages 13-14 division boys. The same legs that are killing me.

I gently lifted my legs, only to feel an intense pain run up my leg. I quickly gave up, but the pain lasted for another three seconds before disappearing. I gave a slight sigh before catching sight of my friend Grover through the window of my room. His head held low and hands into fists, I could tell he was trying his best to dry his eyes. Even when I am literally dying, I can't help but chuckle to myself at how similar Grover looked to the mad Arthur meme.

Grover and I have been best friends since we were kids. Saying that we've been through thick and thin would be an understatement. If we didn't look so different from each other, you could call us brothers. We are closer to each other than you are to failing your next math test.

I stared at Grover as he gently opened the door. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat beside me. His head was held low, hiding his shaggy face. His hands were intertwined in an orderly fashioned, but his thumbs were rotating around each other, as if a black hole was in the middle, spinning the energy out of his thumbs. He was wearing a t-shirt that had the American flag and red pants that were two sizes too long for him.

"Hey…" I decided to start off. "I guess I can't make it to Annabeth's big win."

Today was the day Annabeth was running for her gold medal. She was going to run the 100m dash and finally have her big day. The big day she's been training so hard for.

Silence was still present in the room.

"C'mon man. Talk to me. I'm the one dying here and I still look more alive than you." I weakly punched his head and waited for my best friend to show his face. "Instead of just crying, remember the first time we met?"

Grover still had his head down, but I continued to talk anyways. I wasn't going to let death make my day bad. Death can fuck off for the next two hours.

"It was in middle school we were at this field trip. And this one stupid girl named Nancy would always throw her lunch at us. Remember?" I began to recall the good old times. "She kept throwing her lunch at us and we decided to team up and throw our lunch back at her. And she got hella pissed and called us-"

"A bunch of freaking fucktards." Grover finished my sentence. His head was held high but eyes were red and waterfalls streaming down his cheeks. "Yeah, I remember man."

"And Ms. Dodds hated us too. Remember our black market?" I recalled.

"Yeah, she caught us selling candy to the other dorm kids." Grover added, "We made bank out of that man. How much did we make from just selling jelly beans again?"

"A hundred and twenty bucks man," I boasted, "We had a good run."

"Yeah we did, then high school came and we met Annabeth, that was where the fun started," Grover gave a small smile as the memories were starting to flow back, "I still remember your stupid motto during track too."

"Hey there, it was true, I don't slip okay," I reminded Grover, "Never did and never will. Even after my legs were diagnosed I still didn't fall. I slid to victory."

"Legit, that meet was the best meet ever. I still remember you saying my legs hurt so much but…"

"I had to win because Annabeth was there." Grover and I said at the same time. We laughed at how clear we remembered the memories. It felt as though it was almost yesterday.

"And then the next morning, the pain wouldn't leave my legs…" I grimaced as I remember how my mom was so worried for me.

"And the entire track team waited outside your examination room…" Grover rubbed his eyes for good measures, "And when we heard the news we all uh… we all cried."

"Yeah…" We sat there in silence once again. I feel as though whenever Grover and I talk now, it always leads up to and ends with my cancer.

"Hey man, you down to do one last crazy shit with me?" I asked, "One last one for the books?"

"C'mon Perce, anything for the books," Grover smirked, "We going to see Annabeth?"

"Uh-huh, now help me up, my legs are killing me, literally." Grover quickly got up and began helping me off my bed. "Hey grab my wheelchair. And my crutches please."

"And also, take my painkillers too, they shou-" I was interrupted when I felt Grover grab a solid handful of my ass.

"Bruh, you're not wearing anything under this gown?" Grover stared at me.

"Of course not, now get your hands off me," I jerked my booty away and grabbed my bed for support, "This butt has Annabeth's name all over it."

"That's gross you nasty ass," Grover said as he pulled up my wheelchair along with my crutches and wheelchair.

I slowly lowered myself to the wheelchair and placed the crutches over my lap.

"Okay first part of mission to see Annabeth, I need my duffel bag." I glanced at Grover expectantly, "Grover please do."

"I swear you act like a princess sometimes." Grover groaned slightly before leaving the room and coming back with my bag. "Here, now hurry up and change, it's already 10 and Annabeth's meet starts at 11."

"Okay, okay, gods." I grumbled.

No joke, I spent a record time of four minutes putting on pants. I didn't want to wear undies because I was scared it would take another four minutes.

After dressing, Grover comes back in the room wearing a doctor's coat and fixing flattening khakis that are too short for him.

"Bro, what are you wearing?" I swear, it looked as though Grover's new pants would rip any moment.

"How do I look? Like a doctor right?" Grover gave flashed a quick smile before I threw a pen at his face.

"Put it in your pocket Doc, makes it more believable." I roll my chair towards Grover, "C'mon we got a meet to catch."

We exit my room with Grover pushing me along. "So what do I do if you like die during the meet?" Grover asks.

"I don't know, just lug me back to the hospital or something." I suggested.

"But you're heavy man. It's gonna be a hassle." Grover complained.

"You got strong legs. Just mountain goat my ass a few miles and you'll be good man." I joked. Before Grover could respond, we pass a nurse who eyes us suspiciously.

"Hello Doctor… er..."

"Underwood. Doctor Underwood." Grover answered.

"Ah, Doctor Underwood, are you new here? I don't think I have seen you here before." The nurse questioned Grover. I can see it but I can already feel the uneasiness and tension in the air. Please Grover, you got this in the bag.

"Yes I'm new here. I'm just taking the patient to another room for uh… therapy!" Grover managed to say.

"Oh therapy, okay, what room will that be in?" A short silence overtook the hallway that we were in.

"Room 140 on the first floor. There to stretch out my back. Been sitting for to long." I quickly said. This nurse is being a real pain in the ass.

"Oh okay, would you like me to take you instead? I'm sure Doctor Underwood has many things to-"

"Oh no it's okay! Just do whatever you have to do." I try get her off our case. "We don't want to waste your time or anything."

"It's completely fine, I'm actually not doing much at the moment so I'll be able to bring you down." The nurse offered. I glanced back at Grover and gave him a look that said 'do something you shit head, you're the doctor'.

"U-Uh, actually, I was going to check up on Percy and do some uh… stuff" Grover stuttered like a nervous satyr.

"What are you doing if may I ask?" the nurse had a tone that was beginning to be more hostile as she slowly blew away our cover. "If I remember, Percy is actually in critical condition and should be kept in his room at all times."

Who does this nurse think she is? One look at her smug face was like looking at a pile of shit. If I wasn't on a wheelchair… well… I wouldn't be here to begin with.

"EXCUSE YOU, I am Doctor Underwood and how dare you challenge my credibility." Grover accused. Since when did Grover had it in him to yell? I glanced at the nurse to see her smug look turn into a priceless expression of surprise and shock. "I know what I am doing and I don't need some nurse to question everything I do, so why don't you shove off and mind your own business." With a steely look towards to nurse, Grover continued to push me with newfound confidence until they reached the elevator doors.

Once the elevator doors closed behind the duo, I couldn't help but let loose a large fit of laughter at the now humiliated Grover. "Gods damn bro, you really made that nurse shit some bricks." I laughed with glee, "Ahhhh…. Man that was good." A tear ran down my cheek and for once it was out happiness.

"I am never doing that again. Are you sure it didn't look like I was shitting br-" Whatever Grover was going to say completely bypassed me. A heavy feeling begins to harbor in my chest as if someone was laying on top of me. My fingertips feel cold and my line of sight is growing dimmer. Is this what happens when you die? I didn't even get to say goodbye to most of my friends yet. Life is not fa-

"Perce? Are you good?" I regain my focus but my weak body still lingers in darkness as it rapidly deteriorates.

"Yeah I'm good man."

"You sure? You look a bit pale." Grover points out. "If you need anything just me know man."

The elevator doors open and instead of answering Grover, we make a beeline to the exit.

"Well that was easier than I thought." I remarked. I thought there would be something to stop us knowing our luck but nothing even came close to bothering us.

"Now the hard part" Grover sighed. The hard part?

"Wait what do you mean the hard part…" I looked at Grover's mean of transportation and completely forgot Grover was all about that eco-friendly life.

"Grover what the fuck. You rode a bike here?"

"Yup!" Grover cheekily smiled at me. "C'mon I'll help you on. We'll ride it like a tandem bike."

* * *

We arrived at the Olympic stadium with only a few minutes before the event was supposed to begin. On the way, we had to abandon to wheelchair and I lost one of my crutches as I was painfully holding on to Grover's bike.

"We are never doing that again." I scolded Grover, "Cause I'll be dead before we can try it again."

"Alright, give me a second, I need to call backup to get you through the crowd. For the meantime just wait here." Grover shot out a few texts before we entered the stadium. To say the stadiums was completely jam packed was an understatement. When I saw the crowd at the bottom I lost all hope of holding Annabeth one last time.

"Yeesh, what a crowd." I muttered. "How long is it going to take?"

I waited a few seconds but there was no answer. I turned in all directions to realize Grover was gone, lost in the sea of people who all want to see the race of the year. I only had a few minutes left to make it to the track. If I'm not going to make it, I mine as well die trying.

I pushed through the crowd with my one crutch. The race was only going to last a few seconds. It was either I be there or I'm not. I could feel the heaviness in my legs. They were beginning to feel numb with all the pain surging through my body as my painkillers were wearing off. The people around me were beginning to be more aggressive and harder to push the deeper I made my way to the track. A large man stood in my path and there was no way around him or through him.

"Move out the way!" I could hear the Stoll brothers shout in my defense. A fresh feeling of relief rolled over me. My friends didn't completely abandon me. The large man turned out to be my little brother Tyson. We greet each other with a hug and helps push through the crowd. As I continue on my way one of the many people I accidentally knock over grabs the collar of my shirt.

"Watch where you're going you fu-" that was all he can say before a large fist knocked him to the ground. I give Tyson a quick thank you before venturing forth into the crowd.

"Don't touch Percy!" Tyson shouts as he stops to pummel another man trying get a hold of me. My legs begin to fail under the pressure of my weight. As I take another step forward I lose my balance and fall hideously onto ground. I try to push myself up but I don't have the strength in me to do so. Instead, I begin crawling onto the red track with my legs dragging behind me. I was so close. Only a few more yards away.

"Are you okay?" A police officer asks. "You don't look so well. Here let me help you up." The officer grabs my hand and slings it over his neck.

"No, I'm okay please", the officer raises me up but I push at his face and fall back onto the floor. Pain shoots through my leg and a small grunt releases itself from my mouth. "Hey c'mon sir, let me help you."

Before the police could help me up again, a large dog brushes against my side, giving me enough support for me take a fetal position.

"It's okay sir, I got this covered." Another hand picks me up to stand but before I could fight it off I recognize my supporter to be Nico. "Percy you good?" With a small smirk, Nico shoves me forward and into the mess of people.

"We got him from here Nico!" I look around to see Leo, Jason and Piper all smiling at me. "Here we go…" Jason and Leo grab my arms and support me across the crowd.

"Out the way, coming through!" Piper announces. Surprisingly whenever she talks it's as if people are listening to her because a small path slowly opens up to the middle of the track.

I don't know where I received it from but a sliver of hope gushes it's way into me. Whatever emotions I was feeling before seem to evaporate. Watery eyes begin to fill my eyes as I realize this will be the last time I will ever be with my friends and it's of them helping me. What a lucky person I was. I had a lot going for me if I wasn't going to die.

I knocked another guy down as I ran to the middle of the track but I didn't care. I desperately tried to find her but I didn't see her until the emporium blew the gun.

She was right in the middle, letting the world see how fast she could run. Her long quick strides were elegant and refined as the wind tried to keep up with her. Her blonde ponytail was flailing back and forth, clinging to dear life as Annabeth let loose a burst of energy.

10m…

She is dead even with everyone. Annabeth's competitors look just as determined and hardworking as her. I can't help but worry that the pressure might overwhelm her.

20m…

Annabeth is gradually pulling past everyone else. I can hear the cheers and hollering behind me as our friends are screaming at her to push forward.

30m…

She is running as fast as she can, keeping her lead. The continuous cheering drowns out my voice as I cheer for her.

40m…

I could tell she was beginning to feel the fatigue and stress building up in her legs.

50m…

She is slowing down. The rest of competition was beginning to catch up to her. I try to scream at her to not give up but my voice was missing. Something dark formulates in my chest and my legs begin to feel weak.

70m…

She makes eye contact with me. She is so close and barely keeping her lead. Please Annabeth. Please win.

80m…

I hear large shouts coming from the sidelines. A large mob of police are trying to make their way to me but I see my friends holding them back. Doctor Underwood chewing out an officer. Leo trying to help Jason brawl an officer. Clarisse knocking out another officer. Piper dragging Nico away after he got knocked out by an officer.

90m…

I see Annabeth in the lead, neck to neck with another runner. I can't tell if she won or not but she crosses the finish line and into my dead, open arms. I don't know if she won or not but it's a victory in my books.

Well, she probably won. She's the fastest person I've ever met, how can she not win?

The second she hit me we both fell to our knees. I was holding on to her for dear life. With Annabeth in the Olympics, there was nothing for me to help her. I wanted to be there when she gets that medal. I wanted to be there when she smiles in joy. I wanted to be there… for her. These past six years, I always asked myself if I was ready to die. But now, I don't want to die.

A heavy feeling begins to harbor in my chest as if someone was laying on top of me. My fingertips feel cold and my line of sight is growing dimmer. I couldn't stop it. I could feel the emptiness inside me, growing within me. I don't want to leave my mute girlfriend. Who is willing to be her voice once I'm gone? I can't leave but the darkness was slowly eating away at my sight now. The golden woman of my life slowly falling out of my grasp as I fell deeper into whatever lies beyond.

"I'm slipping Annabeth…" I whispered to her. "I'm slipping." I could feel our hot tears mix with each other as we cried. She dug her face deeper into my shoulder, desperately trying to hold on to my decaying body.

"Annabeth, I'm slipping."

"You lied Percy." Her soft angelic voice finally spoke.

Of the nine years I've known her, I have never heard her spoke. It was soft like my pillow and light like a wispy cloud. "You lied."

I wanted to ask her how I lied but I couldn't find it in myself. I had so many new questions to ask her. How did it feel to cross that finish line? How did it feel win? Why are you talking now? Why haven't you talked before? Your voice sounds lovely. But I couldn't ask. I was losing myself and every second that past was a second I spent with Annabeth.

"You lied." She said once more.

"You said you never slip."

With that, I finally loosened my grip and slipped into the emptiness within.

"**At some point in life, you need to accept the fact that...**

**Some people will stay in your heart...**

**But not in your life."**


End file.
